winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 112/4Kids Script
Miss Magix Scene: Magical Reality Tower, Alfea Palladium: And now the announcement you've all been waiting for, the magical reality chamber is working again. We can finally resume our mid-term exam. Half of you will take it today and the rest will go tomorrow. Now I don't think I have to remind you but this is the most important test of the year, it will count as half of your final grade. I hope you're all ready. Student 1: I double, triple hope I don't have to go today. Student 2: I'm so nervous I can't even connect with my Winx. Professor Palladium: Let's see... Princess Stella is first on the list. Looks like she's absent again, did anyone see her this morning? Bloom: '''I did. She wasn't feeling well. She said she switched her perfume with a cat potion. She ate a fur ball. '''Palladium: '''Please tell her I expect her to take the test first thing tomorrow. She has to pass this test. Her grades in this class are already quite low. Next up would be Flora. Scene: Magic Reality Chamber, Alfea * Flora walks into the chamber.* '''Palladium: '''Alright, remember: magical reality is not make-believe. And now the chamber will randomly select a dead planet. '''Flora: '''Excuse me, Professor. But I don't believe there is such thing as a dead planet. You know? '''Palladium: '''Uh, what do you mean? '''Flora: '''I prefer to think of them as planets that are in need. They just need love. '''Palladium: '''That is very interesting. But perhaps you should save it for philosophy class? This is a survival test; I suggest you focus on surviving. Alrighty, here we go. * The chamber powers up.* * The chamber disappears and is replaced with a new setting.* Scene: Nurse's Office, Alfea * Bloom knocks on the door and enters.* '''Bloom: '''Hi. '''Nurse: '''Hello there. So, what's wrong? '''Bloom: '''Just wanted to check on my friend, Princess Stella, the freshman with the furball. Is she feeling any better? '''Nurse: '''No princesses today, just two Sophmores. They claim they got into a fight with a brain sucker, that story always pops up around midterms. Scene: Winx Club's Dorm, Alfea * Musa, Tecna, and Flora are sitting there.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, guess where I just went. The nurse's office. It turns out Stella was never even there, she totally lied to us. She's got to be hiding out, avoiding the exam. Right? '''Flora: '''Well, we should tell her it wasn't that difficult. I passed it without much trouble at all. '''Musa: '''Yeah, you studied. Stella hasn't. '''Tecna: '''Then she should be hiding out. Because the magical reality test requires real skills. '''Bloom: '''That's so true. You know what? She needs a magical reality check. I'm not leaving her room until she's learned every move, spell, and potion by heart. * Bloom walks into Stella's room.* '''Bloom: '''Stella! We need to talk. '''Stella: '''Are you looking for moi? * Stella stands in the doorway to her room.* '''Stella: '''Honest, do you like this hair cut? '''Bloom: '''You lied to us about being sick. '''Stella: '''Ever had an oil treatment Bloom? It's like a facial for your hair. '''Bloom: '''Are you listening to me? You lied to us ''and ''you skipped the test. You're failing this class, you know? '''Stella: '''Apologies for the white lie. However, I had to miss the test. I had something far more important to do. * Flora enters the room.* '''Flora: '''And what could that be? Scene: The Winx Club's Dorm, Alfea * Stella's room is strewn with clothes and accessories.* '''Bloom: There's no way that a beauty pageant is more important than school. Stella: 'I knew you would say that. That's why I couldn't tell you. '''Bloom: '''I just don't get it. '''Stella: '''I was the first runner-up last year. This year the crown is meant to be mine. * Tecna enters Stella's bedroom.* '''Tecna: '''It's illogical. Why would you want to be apart of something where all that matters is how you look? '''Stella: '''It's not just about looks. It's about grace and personality! And talent. Bloom, I really need your help with this. This is important to me, it's what I'm best at. * Stella hugs Bloom.* * Musa enters the room.* '''Musa: '''I guess, it's like that song my dad wrote "your passion is your mission". '''Tecna: '''I'm beginning to see there's some logic here. * Bloom considers it.* '''Bloom: '''Well, okay. Since this means so much to you. '''Stella: '''Hooray, yay! The pageant is tonight, so we only have a few hours. Musa, you can do my hair and makeup. Tecna, you- '''Tecna: '''You have to promise us to study for the test once this fashion parade is over. '''Flora: '''Yeah, if you don't pass this class Stella, they could kick you out. '''Stella: '''Done deal. As Miss Magix I will study like you've never seen me study before. Scene: Mirta and Lucy's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Mirta: '''You want to be Miss Magix? I just don't get it. What's so appealing about walking around a stage in a swimsuit? Besides, you know they would never ever pick a witch to be the beauty queen of Magix. Why go through that? '''Lucy: '''Magix is gonna have their first witch queen, 'cause I'm gonna win. Icy said she's going to help me. She said when she's through with me I'll be the most beautiful girl in all of Magix. I'm gonna get that crown and everything's gonna change around here. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy will like me and finally let me be one of them. And then I'm gonna be popular, so popular. All I want is to see what it feels like; even if it only lasts for one day. You get it. '''Mirta: '''No, I don't. '''Lucy: '''You're just jealous of me, 'cause I'm gonna be Miss Magix and because I'm gonna be all that. Scene: Miss Magix Beauty Pageant, Magix * The Winx Club arrive at the beauty pageant.* * Musa and Bloom gasp at the lights and the music.* '''Flora: ' An arena packed with beauty queens. I'm kind of scared to go in there. 'Stella: '''Roll back those shoulders and let's make an entrance! Big smiles, girls! Let's pysch out thoses wannabes! * Stella whoops and runs inside.* Scene: Inside the Beauty Pageant, Magix * Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are walking around together.* '''Darcy: '''Icy, this is ''not ''the demonology convention. '''Stormy: '''And those perky girls with the hair rollers were definitely not witches. Why did you lie to us? '''Icy: '''I had to get you here. It's a beauty pageant, we're here to help someone. '''Darcy and Stormy: '''Who? '''Icy: '''Lucy the loser. She wants to be Miss Magix. '''Darcy: '''Does she ''really ''think she can win?! '''Stormy: '''Yeah, it's a beauty contest, not a freak show. * Darcy and Stormy laugh.* '''Icy: '''That's true but I'm gonna cast a spell. '''Darcy: '''But why help her? '''Icy: '''So she can defeat a certain fairy. '''Stormy: '''Oh, let me guess. Is it Miss Solaria? '''Icy: '''Stella, it is. Winning this pageant is her biggest dream. She thinks she's so cool and pretty; well, we're gonna burst her bubble. Also, get this, in exchange for out help, loser Lucy will do all our homework in all subjects for the rest of the year. It'll be a double witch-up; with one spell we cause two freshman to lose and we win. '''Darcy: '''You are ''so ''brilliant. '''Stormy: '''Oh yeah. You are twice as cool as Ice-wiatch. '''Icy: '''Now, we're gonna need some major conjuring, if we're gonna have a hope of making Miss Homely pretty enough to shatter Stella's dream. Scene: Miss Magix Beauty Pageant Dressing Room, Magix * Stella models an outfit of a short purple skirt, and a pink and green crop top for Bloom and Tecna.* '''Stella: '''You like this? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, it's really cute. Perfect for the fitness competition. * Musa and Flora enter the dressing you.* '''Flora: '''Stella! '''Stella: '''What do you have there? '''Flora: '''A fresh botanical beauty booster. '''Musa: '''And an out of this realm tune. It's so hot it'll make your eyelashes curl. * Musa makes the radio play a song.* '''Flora: '''This will maximise your natural beauty but it might sting a little. * Stella conjures up an armchair.* '''Stella: '''Fret not. You're talking to a girl with many years of pluck and groom experience. * Stella sits in the armchair.* * Flora starts to apply the beauty booster to Stella's face.* '''Musa: ' So Miss Solaria, what's the first thing you would do if you were crowned Miss Magix. * Musa starts to curl Stella's hair.* 'Stella: '''Help underprivileged Princesses- * There is a scream from outside.* * The Winx Club rush out to the hallway.* '''Beauty Contest Contestant: '*in a high pitched voice* But I'll never win now! '''Friend: '''You sill have your looks. '''Bloom: '''What happened t your voice?! * The contestant starts crying.* '''Friend: She tried to cast a spell. Beauty Contest Contestant: '*in a high pitched voice* But I got it wrong! I said "voice" instead of "choice". Maybe it's not that bad? '''Stella: '''Aww, that's awful! * Bloom groans.* * The contestant runs off, crying again.* '''Stella: '''I didn't mean that, I'm really sorry! Awww. Maybe the judges won't notice. It's really not that bad! * The contestant runs into the Trix.* '''Beauty Contest Contestant: '*in a high pitched voice* Excuse me. 'Icy: '''I thought rooster's only crowed in the morning. * The Trix laugh.* * The contestant starts crying again.* * Bloom looks around the corner and sees them.* '''Bloom: '''Huh, what are they doing here? Scene: The Miss Magix Beauty Pageant, Magix * The pageant begins.* '''Host: '''Welcome to the Miss Magix pageant, sponsored by Merlin's Magic Cosmetics. These young ladies will compete for the grand prize: a lifetime supply of Merlin's potions and lotions. We have one main rule: no magic, no charms, no spells, no incantations, no conjurations, no invocations, and no metamorphosis. Miss Magix will be chosen for her natural beauty; that mean natural, not supernatural. And now our contestants. From near and far, you can see they don't need magic. * The contestants start to walk across the stage. '''Host: '''They inspire magic! Oh look, here's Miss Narcissia, she's last year's Miss Congeniality! And also returning, last year's first runner-up, Miss Solaria! Miss Statuesquia, look at that height! And also welcome, from a realm far away, Miss Popularis! * Lucy is disguised as Miss Popularis.* * The Trix are sitting in the audience watching.* '''Icy: '''Who would have thought it even possible? * The Trix laugh.* '''Host: '''These young ladies are not only the most beautiful in their realms, but they're also super talented! And in just a few moments, they will share their talents with us. * The contestants leave the stage.* Scene: Sidestage, Miss Magix Beauty Pageant, Magix * Stella, Flora, Bloom, and Musa stand side stage. '''Stella: '''Miss Popularis wasn't on the list I requested. Something's off! '''Bloom: '''Maybe she signed up late. '''Stella: '''Did you see how much the crowd loved her? * Miss Popularis (Lucy) exits the stage and walks past them.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, are you having a nice time? * Miss Popularis (Lucy) keeps walking without responding.* '''Bloom: '''Woah, she can't be from Popularis. They're all friendly. Something's definitely off! Scene: Miss Magix Beauty Pageant, Magix * The pageant continues.* '''Host: '''Who could forget last year's accapella singing, ice skating, miming, and tongue twisters?! Let's see what happens this year at our exciting talent contest! Our first contestant hails from a realm that claims to be at the center of the universe, Miss Narcissia! * Miss Narcissia runs onstage.* '''Host: '''Get ready! She will present... a symphony of gymnastics. * The host clicks his fingers and large glowing cubes appear with a serious of melodious notes.* * Miss Narcissia, jumps and leaps from each cube, doing tricks, to the sound of more notes.* '''Stormy: '''Hey, every performance needs a grand finale. '''Darcy: '''I'll take care of it. And it will be grand indeed. * Darcy's eyes flash purple.* * The landing mad on the stage ripples as magic is cast on it.* * Miss Narcissia finishes her performance and lands on the mat but is ejected into the audience.* * The Trix laugh.* '''Host: '''Uh, our next contestant is Miss Aquaria! * Miss Aquaria walks on stage.* '''Host: '''She comes from an underwater realm and she's never walked on solid ground before tonight. '''Icy: '''She can walk, let's see if she can skate. * Ice appears on the bottom of Miss Aquaria's feet.* * And she slips over and off the stage.* '''Icy: '''I guess not. * The Trix laugh.* '''Host: '''Oh, well, that was a good try. Let's move on. Our next contestant: Miss Flexia! * Miss Flexia walks onstage.* '''Host: '''She's a master juggler! * Miss Flexia begins to juggle pins.* * Electricity crackles from Stormy.* * The pins all fall on Miss Flexia's head and she falls unconscious.* * The Trix laugh.* * A contestant with birds is on stage next.* * She is shown to be carried offstage covered in dirt.* * Another contestant is chased offstage by her dogs.* * The Trix laugh.* * Another contestant is pulled offstage by two security guards.* * Icy laughs.* * Another contestant juggling rings becomes entangled in them.* * Darcy laughs.* * A cheerleading contestant falls through a hole in the stage.* * The host looks hopeless.* '''Host: '''Oh, let's move on to our next contestant: Miss Popularis. '''Icy: '''Hope she enjoys this. She'll be paying for it all year. * Darcy and Stormy laugh.* '''Host: '''Her realm is famous for its gracious and well-mannered folk. And their regional dance: hair ballet! * Miss Popularis (Lucy) walks onstage in a tutu.* * Miss Popularis (Lucy) performs a hair ballet dance.* * The crowd claps and cheers.* '''Icy: '''Little do they know, she's really Miss Out-castus. '''Host: '''Oh! Now that's what I call talent, ladies and gentlemen! What a treat! Bravo! And now our final contestant tonight, Miss Solaria! Performing the dance of the Great Western Moon of Solaria! * Stella walks onstage wearing a cowboy outfit and starts dancing.* * The crowd cheers and starts clapping.* * The Trix gasp.* '''Icy: '''They love her!? I'm not gonna let her two-step her way to the crown! '''Stella: '''Yee-ha! * An ice-covered light suddenly falls but Stella jumps out of the way.* * Cracks start to appear in the stage but Stella avoids them.* * The Trix are infuriated.* '''Host: '''What a great dance! Now there's one thing everyone wants to know! Miss Solaria, what would you do if you won Miss Magix? * Darcy's eyes glow purple.* * Stella speaks gibberish.* '''Stella: '''Huh?! * The Host looks confused.* '''Host: '''Uh, amazing, she can speak backwards! She said, she'd help underprivileged princesses. What a multi-talented young girl! * In the audience, Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna cheer.* '''Host: '''And that concludes our talent contest. We can all agree that this year's pageant has been quite special. * On the stage, the contestants are lined up again, most of them injured in some way. '''Host: '''How about a big round of applause for our contestants. And now finally, the moment we've been waiting for! * The Host opens the envelope marked 'Miss Magix' '''Host: '''And this year's Miss Magix is... Miss Popularis! '''Stella: '''Huh?! Argh!! * Miss Popularis (Lucy) walks to the front of the stage as the crowd cheers.* * A crown is placed on Miss Popularis' (Lucy) head and a sash is put over her shoulder.* '''Bloom: '''Something's not right. I bet she's using magic. ''If there's magic here, remove it now, show us what's real when she takes a bow! * Miss Popularis (Lucy) just cringed with pain and the disguise disappears.* * The host is surprised and the crowd is outraged.* 'Audiance memeber: She's a impostor! '''Host: '''Miss Popularis is disqualified! * The Trix leave.* '''Icy: '''Oh well, she's still doing our homework. *Lucy runs off the stage* '''Host: '''As a result, the title of Miss Magix goes to contestant number six, Stella, Princess of Solaria! '''Stella: '''That's me! '''Host: '''Here is our new Queen! And the new spokes-model for Merlin's Magic Cosmetics! * The sash and crown are placed on Stella instead.* '''Stella: '''Thanks, city of Magix! I promise to make you proud! '''Flora: '''That was pretty awesome. '''Musa: '''She did it! Alright! Scene: Outside the Miss Magix Beauty Pageant, Magix * The Winx Club leaves the pageant.* '''Stella: '''I'd like to thank the little people. Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Musa, I couldn't have done it without you. I say we celebrate with manicures and milkshakes. * Bloom coughs pointedly.* '''Stella: '''Bloom, did you lose your voice? '''Bloom: '''Did you lose your memory? Remember our deal? We can't celebrate, come on! If you don't get home and study you'll fail the test. * Stella groans.* Scene: Magical Reality Tower, Alfea * The next morning, in class.* '''Palladium: '''So far, two students have failed the magical reality test. I certainly hope that doesn't happen to anyone today. * Stella is sitting in class with sunglasses on.* '''Palladium: '''Stella! You're here! Why don't we start with you? * Stella takes off her sunglasses to reveal that she has bags under her eyes and looks very tired.* '''Stella: '''Why don't we? '''Palladium: '''I do hope you have prepared for this. '''Stella: '''I couldn't be readier, Professor. '''Palladium: '''Oh! Very good. Scene: The Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea * Stella stands in the magical reality chamber.* '''Palladium: '''As you know, the chamber will randomly select a dead planet and you do your best to survive. * Stella appears on a dead planet.* '''Stella: '''Hey, I'm not just here to survive, little dead planet. As the new Miss Magix, I'm here to save you! I brought the perfect potion. * Stella pulls several vials of potion from her belt.* * She selects one.* '''Stella: '''A few drops? Or maybe... the whole bottle? If "more is more" then this will give you a lawn worthy of a beauty queen. * Stella laughs then yawns.* * She empties the bottle onto the dirt.* '''Stella: '*tiredly* All the other planet's will envy you. Luviah! * Stella makes it rain.* * Stella rubs at her eyes.* '''Stella: '''You know, I think this lawn is gonna look just great. There's just one missing ingredient. Sunshine! * Stella conjures up a ball of light.* * It stops raining, a rainbow appears, and the plants start to grow.* '''Stella: '''Wow! It's working! Huh? * The grass keeps growing past Stella's waist.* '''Stella: '''Stop! Stop growing! * The grass reached over Stella's head and she screams.* * Palladium stops the chamber and Stella reappears, wet and covered in grass.* * Stella sighs.* '''Palladium: '''Stella, what happened?! '''Stella: '''I might have overdone it with the potion. Scene: Magical Reality Tower, Alfea '''Palladium: '''Your strategy was promising. I can tell you studied. It's a shame it ended like that. '''Stella: '''A shame? '''Palladium: '''The chamber will take your entire performance into consideration and then assign you either a pass or a fail. * Stella joins her friends on the bleachers.* '''Palladium: '''Here it is! You passed! * Stella hugs Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''Oh! '''You did it! What do you say we go celebrate? Huh? '''Stella: '''Count me in! '''Bloom: '''So manicures and milkshakes? * The Winx Club celebrate.* Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts